The Good Girl
by Innocent-Youth
Summary: AH/Canon/OS. Bella is upset when she finds her boyfriend Jake cheating on her. Rose and Alice insist partying and getting drunk is the way to get over it. They meet the Cullen brothers and Bella decides not the be the good girl for once. Warning: Lemons.


**A/N: **_**Warning: Lemons.**_** This one-shot kept bugging me, so I decided to just give in to my muse and see how it would turn out. I hope you all enjoy. **

**This story isn't beta'ed, English isn't my mother's tongue and I finished it at 2AM so please bare with any mistakes.**

**

* * *

**

**The Good Girl**

"Leave me the fuck alone, Jake!"

I shook off his hand that was tightly gripping my upper arm and I quickly ran up the stairs to our bedroom, locking the door behind me. While my eyes filled with tears, I frantically grabbed a few clothing items and threw them in an overnight bag. Damn those fucking tears that always seemed to appear when I was angry.

"Bella, please." Jacob's low voice sounded through the door, almost begging me.

Even though I always preferred Bella over Isabella, I was disgusted by his voice saying my name. "Don't you Bella me, Jacob." I stormed into the en-suite bathroom and took all my personal items from the shelves near the sink. Yanking the shower curtain away roughly, I heard the material rip but I didn't care. Quickly, I got my bottles of shampoo and shower gel and returned to the bedroom, adding them to the bag's content.

"Isabella, I'm sorry. Please let me in so we can discuss this." His pleas only managed to increase my anger.

Shaking my head, I snorted. "There isn't anything to discuss, Jacob." I threw the bag over my shoulder and unlocked the door, ready to leave.

When I opened the door, Jacob's huge, muscular body was preventing me from being able to leave the bedroom. I raised my hands to shove him in his chest, his shirt still hanging open, but he grabbed them before I could do any damage. Not that I actually stood a chance against him.

"Bella, please…" My face must have shown how pissed off I was right now, because he corrected himself. "Isabella, I'm sorry. I really am."

"Get out of my way, Jacob." I pulled my hands but his grip on them was too strong for me. "Let me go, or I'll scream loud enough for Charlie to hear me so he can blow your fucking balls off."

That seemed to be enough, because his grip on me loosened. Pulling away from him, I passed him and skipped off the stairs. "Isabella, please don't do this."

His comment made my blood boil and I turned around to face him. "You are un-fucking-believable. I'm not doing anything, you're the fucking asshole that did this." I gestured between the both of us, before turning around again and heading over to the front door through our living room.

A flash of strawberry blond hair caught my eye and I was ready to kill the moment I realised who it was. Jacob entered the living room at the perfect moment because I really needed to hit something, someone. Before I had consciously made the decision, my hand met his cheek with as much force as I could manage. "You didn't even throw her out after me walking in on you two? Fuck, I can't believe I wasted these years on you, you fucking piece of shit! You're a fucking cunt sucker, Jacob, I fucking hate you!"

Taking a deep breath, I calmed myself down enough to enjoy the shocked look on Jacob's face and I smiled, pleased with myself as I noticed the red spot beginning to form on his cheek.

"As you were, bitches." I said, before opening the front door and slamming it shut behind me.

As I got into my truck and dumped my bag on the other seat, my brain finally seemed able to process what had happened just yet. I shook my head as I remembered him sprawled over some blonde bimbo on our couch. He definitely hadn't been expecting me home.

The engine of the truck roared to life after a few tries and I backed away from the driveway. Deciding to head over to Alice's, I pulled up the road in the direction of her house, hoping I had enough gasoline left as I had forgotten to fuel earlier.

I scoffed to myself, wondering what the hell I had been thinking when I got off early from work. I had gone grocery shopping and bought ingredients to make Jacob's favourite meal to surprise him when he got home. Well, I had surprised him, alright.

How often had he done this before? We had been in a relationship for nearly three years, of which one year we had been living together. In the first few months after we got the key to our house, we had christened about every surface there was, but I hadn't been surprised when it had gotten less, I had probably even expected it. That was normal, right? But well, I guess it wasn't then.

I should have noticed. What kind of girlfriend didn't notice that her guy was getting his satisfaction elsewhere? Was I really that bad?

Relief washed over me as Alice's house appeared before me, knowing I wouldn't follow that trail of thought, not now at least. I pulled into the driveway and shut off the engine. Taking my bag with me, I got out of the truck and headed to Alice's front door. Before I had had the chance to knock, the door flew open, revealing Alice.

The always cheerful expression on her face turned into a worried one in exactly zero point three seconds. "Bella, what's wrong?"

Shrugging, I glanced at my bag for a moment. "I need a place to stay."

Without another word, Alice simply stepped aside and let me enter. I made my way over to the living room and settled on the sofa while Alice disappeared into the kitchen. Moments later, she returned with a bucket of my favourite ice cream flavour and I was about to declare my eternal love for her when she sat down next to me and gently wiped the tears of my face. I hadn't even realised I was crying.

"Here," She said, as she handed me the ice cream and a spoon, keeping one for herself as well. "eat, and tell, please."

Digging in, I obeyed her first order, not really feeling like retelling what had happened over the past hour but I knew I would have to sooner or later anyway. "I got off early from work, and when…" I shoved a full spoon of ice cream in my mouth. "When I got home, Jacob was about to fuck some blond on _our_ couch, in _our_ living room, in _our house_." My voice broke as I let out a strangled sob and Alice wrapped her arm around me, pulling me close. "I thought he loved me."

"Ssh."Alice shushed me as she gently ran her hand through my hair. "It's going to be okay, Bella."

I let out a bitter-sounding laugh at that. "Right. I've only wasted three years of my life on him. Three fucking years and he throws it all right out the goddamn window like it's nothing. Shit, am I such a bad girlfriend?"

"Bella, don't even think about blaming yourself for this one. He is the one and only to blame, it's not your fault he… well, you know. Those are his actions, not yours."

Honestly, her little speech didn't make me feel better at all. "Alice, if he has to go to another woman for sex, something is wrong… with me, obviously."

Alice raised her hand at me, a stern look on her face. "Don't, I repeat, don't ever think something is wrong with you, Isabella Marie." She ate some ice cream before she suddenly grinned at me. "I know just the thing that will make you feel better. Hang on-"

"Alice." I whined, knowing no good could come from this.

She got up from the sofa anyway and darted over to her favourite designer bag, retrieving her cell phone. "I'm only going to call Rose."

Alright, that couldn't be bad. The three of us had been friends for years and we were practically sisters. I zoned out when I heard Alice chatter on the phone and ate some more of the ice cream.

Here I was, a young woman of 24, crashing at her friend's place because her boyfriend of three years had been cheating on her. I felt incredibly sorry for myself, then realised that wouldn't really get me anywhere either.

"Rose will be here in about an hour." Alice's voice tore me from my thoughts. "I'm going to give you another two hours of wallowing. We're going to order pizza and watch a shitty movie. Then, we're going to dress you up and drag your ass down to the club for a night of fun. How does that sound?"

Groaning, I let my head fall into my neck and placed an arm over my face, wanting to hide. "Partying and getting drunk, that's the great Cheer Up Bella plan?"

Alice nodded enthusiastically as if said plan would end world hunger and I knew there was no way I would be able to change her mind. I didn't expect any help on that from Rose either, later on. When it came to dressing me up, those two were partners in crime.

"Fine, whatever. Can we order that pizza now?"

* * *

After washing the shampoo out of my hair, I turned the water off and got out of the shower. Alice had left me a towel on the sink and I dried myself off before slipping into the set of underwear she had left me as well.

I took a moment to observe my reflection in the huge bathroom mirror and came to the conclusion I had come to many times before; I looked average. My long, brown hair was nothing spectacular, nor were my dull brown eyes. My skin was pale and in combination with my dark hair, I looked ill most of the time. The contrast was even worse now because of the night blue lace bra and panties I was wearing.

Miss Blond Bimbo obviously was a lot more beautiful than I was. She wasn't as beautiful as Rose – no one was – but she came pretty damn close. Of course Jacob had chosen her over me.

"Bella, get out of there. I heard you turn the shower off." Alice broke me from my musings.

Drying my hair, I walked out of the bathroom and into Alice's bedroom.

"Niiice." Rose complimented me as she eyed my underwear. "You're going to make one guy very lucky tonight." She flashed me a set of perfect teeth and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Rose, I kind of hate guys right now. I definitely don't want to sleep with one tonight."

"Never say never." Alice held out a dress to me, or well, I guessed it was supposed to be one. "Especially if you're wearing this. You'll look fantastic."

My eyes widened in shock. "Alice! I might as well walk into the club wearing this underwear set only. I think this might even cover more than that… thing." I refused to call it a dress.

"Come on, Bella. Just try it on, please?" Alice used her puppy eyes on me, knowing damn well I couldn't deny those.

"Relax, B. We're your friends, we wouldn't let you walk around like a whore, alright? Now, get into that dress, we still have to do your hair and makeup." Rose ordered, while disappearing into Alice's walk-in closet.

My resistance was gone by now and I took the dress from Alice, pulling it on. Admittedly, it covered more than I had previously thought and it made me look slimmer than I really was.

"There, not so bad now, is it?" Alice smiled knowingly at me and I nodded in reply.

Rose emerged from the walk-in closet, a pair of strappy heels dangling on her fingers. "Found them." She announced with a satisfied smile on her face and I groaned internally, already knowing who would be forced to wear those shoes all night.

I just broke up with my boyfriend, wasn't there some unwritten rule I would get everything exactly the way I wanted it tonight, kind of like on your birthday? Ah, who was I kidding? Even if there was such a rule, no way Alice or Rose would follow it.

My feet got pulled up and before I knew it, I was wearing the heels Rose had just dug up. "Seriously, I don't need an emergency hospital visit to make this day even worse." My usual klutziness caused enough broken bones already, adding high heels to that didn't seem like a good idea to me.

"Bella, stop whining. You're going to have fun tonight, so no more of that negative attitude, you hear me?" Alice scolded, waving her finger in front of me.

"Alright." I reluctantly agreed. My mood probably didn't help the atmosphere and yes, I could use a little fun. I doubted I would have any, hanging around in a crowded club while my friends would gain the attention of many guys and I was stuck to standing as far away from the dance floor as possible. Not that I wanted to dance, I was horrible at it.

Alice began brushing my hair as Rose knelt down in front of me. "Bella?" She waited until I looked at her before continuing, "I'm not saying you should do things you're not comfortable with, but try to live a little tonight? You're 24, a beautiful, young, _single_ woman," I winced a little when she stressed the fact I was single, "and you have no obligations to anyone. You should be out there, celebrating all of that, not in here, moping about that asshole of an ex. He isn't worth it, Bella, if he didn't see what an amazing woman you are."

She pushed a strand of hair out of my face and I smiled at her. Funny enough, her little pep talk had actually worked and I felt a little better. "You're right, Rose."

She cocked an eyebrow and smirked at me. "Of course, I am."

I laughed, while Rose got up again and went back into the walk-in closet, probably to get something to wear herself. Oh, the benefits of sharing your dress size with your girl friends. Alice was still tugging on my hair but I wasn't annoyed about it for once. Rose really had been right; I was going to have fun tonight and just, be happy. Or try to, at least.

With that decided, I let Alice and Rose do to me whatever they wanted, enduring it all with a small smile on my face and pretended not to notice their constant not-so-subtle refilling of my gin tonic glass.

* * *

We entered the crowded club and I hesitated for a moment, not knowing if coming here had been a good idea after all. However, I was pulled over to the bar by Alice grabbing my hand and dragging me with her. Rose was already leaning over the bar, using her appearance to get the bartender's attention. As always, she succeeded and ordered us three gin tonics. After we had received our drinks, Alice took the lead and pushed herself through the crowd towards the little stairs that led to the tables in the back while bouncing on the rhythm of the music.

All seats were taken, not that I had expected otherwise, but I was disappointed anyway; My feet were killing me already. Alice sat down at a table with three handsome guys and Rose followed, dragging me with her.

"Does she know them?" I asked and drank from my gin tonic, knowing I was going to need the alcohol running through my veins.

Rose shrugged and grinned at me. "Who cares? They're gorgeous!"

We reached the table and the three guys looked at us. They all looked very different from each other. The first guy had honey blond hair and a warm face. Next to him was a dark haired giant. Even in his sitting position I could tell he was tall, and very muscular I might add. Both of them were handsome, but they didn't compare to the guy on the right. I couldn't identify the colour of his hair as it seemed to have different colours; gold, bronze, copper, it was all there. His green eyes were sparkling and I forgot to breath for a moment when they met mine.

"Guys, meet my friends, Rosalie and Bella. Would you mind if they joined us?" Alice introduced us, but she kept staring at the blond haired guy.

When they moved to make room, we took the silent invitation and moved to sit down. I hadn't expected them to decline, as the opposite sex gladly hung out with a beauty like Rose. Suddenly, I felt very self-conscious. Five gorgeous people and then there was me.

Rose moved passed the beautiful guy and sat down in between him and the giant, which only left the spot on the other side of the beautiful guy for me. After I sat down, I emptied my glass in one go nervously before placing it on the table.

"Hi, Bella." The beautiful guy said, his voice deep and velvety. I involuntarily shivered at the way my name sounded as it rolled off his perfect lips.

Biting my lip, I tried to control the reactions of my body as I looked him in the eyes. "Hi…" I trailed off, not knowing his name.

"Edward." He filled in, leaning closer and giving me a crooked smile. I felt my knees go weak and my panties go wet at the sight of it.

Oh my sweet baby Jesus. Had it really been that long since the last time Jacob and I had made love? Because I felt like I hadn't gotten any for years, and the poor guy had only smiled at me.

"Can I get you a drink?" Edward pointed to my empty glass. If he had noticed anything about my current state, he didn't show.

I nodded and smiled at him. "Gin tonic, please."

Edward got up, moving passed me carefully and headed over to the bar. Alice and the blond guy were still staring at each other and Rose was engrossed in a conversation with the muscular guy, both of them with huge grins plastered on their faces. It was kind of weird, honestly; I had rarely seen Rose laugh with a guy.

Then Alice and Blondie got up and headed for the dance floor. Rose followed with Muscular Guy but not before mouthing 'have fun' at me and nodding in the direction of the bar where Edward was standing. I rolled my eyes at her. Yes, I had promised myself to have fun tonight, but obviously a guy like Edward was way out of my league.

He returned with a gin tonic and a beer in his hands, handing me my drink. I took it from him before he sat down next to me again, closer than necessary seeing the lounge sofa was empty now aside from us. I had to refrain myself from finishing my drink in one go, as his proximity made me nervous.

Beside the fact he was gorgeous and I simply wasn't, I had little experience with guys and flirting and all that. Jacob had been my first boyfriend and I had expected he would be my only boyfriend. Even before Jacob, I had never been on a date before and the first date Jacob and I had didn't really feel like a date as we had known each other since we were little and our fathers were best friends. So yeah, I was nervous.

"Seems like you're stuck with me." Edward's voice reached my ears and I wondered if he actually meant _he_ was stuck with _me_.

"You don't…" I trailed off for a moment when I looked into his eyes and I cleared my throat, blushing. "You don't have to feel like you should stay with me or anything, just because my friends claimed your friends."

"My brothers." He commented while he casually placed his arm on the backrest behind me, putting all my senses on alert with that simple movement.

It took me a moment to realise he meant his friends were actually his brothers and I was surprised. "Brothers? You don't look like each other at all."

"Yeah, we get that a lot." He chuckled as if I had made a joke and I wondered if I was missing something. "Seems like they are enjoying themselves." He nodded into the direction of Alice, Rose and his brothers and my eyes widened in surprise as I followed his gaze.

Rose was grinding against the muscular guy and Alice was already lip locked with Edward's blond brother. "Whoa, they really are." I giggled and blushed when I realised I had just _giggled_ like a teenager.

"Want to join them?" Edward asked and I raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. He laughed at my expression, before raising his hands defensively. "No grinding or making out, I promise."

I smiled at him, for a moment considering to accept his offer but that was ridiculous. Normally, I was enough of a klutz already, let alone with the high heels on. Besides, elegance wasn't exactly my middle name. "I would love to, but I can't dance." I felt my cheeks heat from my blush.

Edward shifted, turning his body towards mine. "You're going to a club, but you don't want to dance?" He smiled a crooked smile at me, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Wanting to and not being able to are two different things. But, honestly, it wasn't really my idea to come here tonight." I confessed and drank from my gin tonic.

Edward ran his hand through his hair and my hands itched to do the same. "That makes two of us, then." He looked away from me and I knew there was something more to it, but I shrugged it off mentally. His eyes found mine again, a curious expression in them. "So, why did you come here anyway?"

I took a deep breath and averted my eyes from his, debating for a moment whether I wanted to inform him about today's events or not. "Long story short; I walked in on my boyfriend cheating on me today and according to my friends, partying and getting wasted is the way to go after a break-up."

As I lifted my head, Edward gave me a supportive smile. "I'm sorry to hear that. He's a fool for cheating on you."

Shrugging, I waved it away, not really feeling like reliving the particular memory. "What about you?"

Edward copied my shrugging and leaned his head back against the back of the lounge sofa. "Funny enough, my girlfriend broke up with me today."

Without making the conscious decision, I placed my hand on his jeans-clad thigh and he raised his head again, smiling at me. He wrapped the arm that had been resting on the couch behind me around my shoulders and goose bumps spread all over my body. Normally, I wouldn't allow a guy I had only just met to touch me like that but with Edward it felt comfortable, natural. "Even if it wasn't my choice to come here, I'm glad I went anyway."

He grinned at me and I couldn't help but smile back. "Me too, Edward."

His thumb started rubbing gentle circles on my shoulder and, as our eyes locked, my breath got caught in my throat. When he gently pulled me closer to him until our upper bodies touched, I bit my lip nervously, knowing very well what was going to happen. Was I okay with this? Should I-

When Edward's tongue flickered over his lips to wet them, all my thoughts went right out the window and I leaned into him, almost closing the distance between us.

Our lips were only seconds away from touching, when my oh-so-wonderful friends decided to join us again, Edward's brothers closely behind them.

"I see you two are having fun." Alice interrupted our almost-kiss and Edward and I practically jumped away from each other.

Blushing, I cleared my throat and shifted in my seat uncomfortably. Even though it was quite hot in the club, I shivered involuntarily, missing Edward's warm body against mine.

"As were you and our Jasper here, I believe." Edward replied to Alice, looking unaffected by what had just happened while he drank from his beer.

Alice simply shrugged and smiled at him, before gesturing at Edward to move over. He did as she ordered and Edward and I ended up being pressed against each other again as the others sat down on either side of us. Something about the looks in my friends' eyes made me think that wasn't really a coincidence.

Rose was sitting on my other side and leaned into me, speaking in a low voice so only I could hear it. "Sorry about that, I would have stayed away for another song or two if I'd known."

I waved it away and changed the subject. "So, you're liking Mister Tall, Dark and Handsome?"

The grin on her face as she nodded was exceptionally bright, considering Rose's second name was Ice queen. I loved her for who she was, but when you didn't know her, she could come across rather cold sometimes. "Emmett is great, I might even consider going on a date with him."

Happy for her, I smiled but my smile disappeared when I noticed a familiar face heading into our direction. I stifled a groan as he reached our table.

"Hi, Bella." He greeted me, ignoring everybody else at the table.

I forced a smile on my face, not wanting to be impolite. "Hi, Mike."

"I wanted to ask you if you were alright." His eyes looked hopeful and this time I failed to keep myself from groaning. During high school, he must have asked me out for at least once every month, but I never agreed. Obviously, he had heard about me and Jacob breaking up and figured he would try again.

My hand was grasped by Edward's and I felt it tingle. "She's taken care of." He leaned in and traced his nose across the sensitive skin of my neck, my eyes fluttering closed in response. His breath felt warm when he spoke, giving me another round of goose bumps. "Right, baby?"

The endearment excited me far more than it should have and it took me a moment before I came back to my senses. Opening my eyes again, I nodded at Mike. "Yeah, I'm good. Thanks for asking, Mike."

Mike's eyes darted from me to Edward and back again, before he nodded awkwardly and walked away. After Edward inhaled deeply, he leaned away from me again, but his hand didn't let go of mine.

"Geez, Edward, possessive much?" Emmett spoke loudly with a huge grin on his face, teasing his brother.

Edward's body tensed beside me as he glared at his brother. "Shut it, Em." He sounded annoyed and Emmett gave me a quick glance, giving me a smile before he winked. When I returned my attention to Edward, he was looking at Jasper and it felt like they were having a silent conversation. Then Jasper smiled and looked at me, nodding. It was a little weird, but I smiled back anyway.

Edward placed his arm over my shoulders again and his fingers slid over my upper arm, barely touching my skin but enough to make me shiver. I assumed he felt it because he looked at me with a smug smile on his face. Resisting the urge to huff, I decided two could play that game.

Slowly, I slid our tangled hands up his thigh and I felt his muscles tense under the fabric of his jeans. I would never have done something like that before this afternoon, but catching Jacob like that and the gin tonics I had consumed made me bolder than usual. Just as I was about to move over the crotch of his jeans, he pulled our hands away and leaned into me, whispering in my ear. "Not here, baby."

His warm breath sent another shiver down my spine and I closed my eyes until the meaning of his words caught up with me. Not here definitely indicated it would be fine elsewhere. My eyes opened again and my body tensed up for a moment. Did I want that? Fuck yes, my panties were soaked already. A voice in the back of my mind was coming up with all sorts of reasons why I shouldn't, but I blocked it out. Because one, I really, really wanted this and two, what woman would turn a guy like Edward down? Besides, I had been the good girl for the past… well, all my life already. I was allowed to do this one stupid thing, especially tonight.

Remembering we were actually in a club, I noticed the others had gone off to the dance floor again. Edward must have caught me looking at them as he repeated his previous invite. "You sure you don't want to dance? I promise I won't let you fall."

I snorted. "You really have no idea how clumsy I can be. Let me tell you hospital visits aren't an unusual occurrence when I try to be graceful."

Edward raised his eyebrow and looked at me questioningly, obviously not believing I really was that clumsy. He shrugged and his eyes darted to my glass, nodding into its direction. "Want another?" I hadn't even noticed I had finished my drink.

Reaching for my purse, I got up. "Oh, let me-"

Edward cut my off by raising his hand. "You are not paying for our drinks, Bella." He got up himself and placed a hand on my shoulder, gently pushing me back onto the lounge seat.

"Edward, I can't-" I started protesting, but he placed a finger over my lips, effectively silencing me.

"Bella," Edward spoke in a deep, low voice, "I'm buying you a drink." He sounded stern – a little bossy even – like he wouldn't tolerate any resistance. And fuck, did it turn me on.

Swallowing heavily, I nodded obediently at him and he gave me a smug smile before heading towards the bar.

I took the time to calm myself down. My heart was beating erratically, my throat was dry, my breath had increased and my stomach was tensed up but in the good way. My _entire_ body was begging, craving for attention and admittedly, release. Suddenly it hit me I had never felt this way before, not even with Jacob.

My knee was bouncing up and down impatiently as all I could think about was getting out of here. When did I turn into… _this_? The moment Edward smiled at me, my mind replied to myself. My eyes searched through the club until I spotted Edward's unique hair. He was still waiting at the bar, so our drinks hadn't been ordered yet. Good, I thought as I smiled to myself.

After grabbing my purse – or technically, Alice's – I made my way over to Rose. I had a little trouble walking straight but ignored it as I pushed myself through the dancing crowd. It was a little embarrassing that I had to tap Rose's shoulder in order to get her to look away from Emmett, but I smiled when I had her attention.

"I'm gonna go." I announced loudly, trying to make myself clear over the loud music.

Emmett slid his arms around Rose's waist and bent down a little to rest his head on her shoulder. It didn't go unnoticed by me that Rose leaned back into his body while her lips slowly turned into a smile. Then, she seemed to remember what I had just said and raised an eyebrow at me questioningly. "Alone?"

Biting my lip, I turned my eyes away from her for a moment. "I hope not."

"Call me tomorrow." Rose winked at me before turning around in Emmett's embrace.

After making my way back through the crowd, I headed for the bar, hoping Edward still didn't order any drinks. Not that I would mind, but it would only take more time before we could get out of here. I snorted at my thoughts. Damn, was I a woman on a mission, or what?

Half a song, one almost-trip and three annoying ass grabbers later, I found Edward leaning over the bar and ready to order. His mouth opened but he closed it again and turned to me when I placed my hand on his arm. "No gin tonic?" He asked and his lips curled up in a smile while he leaned closer to me.

Biting my lip nervously, I shook my head in reply. "Maybe we could… I thought… Do you…" I looked away from him, too embarrassed I didn't even know how people usually did this. I refused to look back at him, not wanting to show him my blush, even as one of his hands gently slid up my arm. He placed the forefinger of his other hand under my chin, his thumb caressing my skin, and demanded me to look at him by raising my head.

The crooked smile was in place when I faced him. "You wanna' leave?" I simply nodded in reply, glad he had asked the question. His eyes searched mine for a moment and I wondered what he wanted to find in them. Apparently, he did find whatever it was he was looking for because suddenly, I was being dragged towards the exit.

I tripped over my own feet several times, but Edward didn't let me fall. Soon, I found myself breathing in fresh air and I realised we had left the club. Edward slowed down and placed his arm over my shoulders. I silently cursed at myself for not taking a jacket with me as the cold air hit my skin and caused me to shiver. Edward wordlessly let go of me and took off his jacket, hanging it over my shoulders. His scent surrounded me and I wondered why I hadn't noticed how good he smelled before. I mumbled a thanks as Edward's arm took its position over my shoulders again and we kept walking in silence.

After a few minutes of walking without knowing where we were going – on my side at least – my feet were killing me. "Wait." I told Edward as I slipped away from his arm and bended to undo the straps of the shoes. Edward groaned but I ignored him and fumbled around with the annoying straps for a minute. Unfortunately, due to my intoxicated state, I wasn't very good at untying them.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Edward sounded uncomfortable.

When I turned my neck awkwardly to see him while still bending over, he was frowning and pinching the bridge of his noise with his eyes closed. His hair looked even more of a mess, like he had run his hands through it.

"I'm taking off my shoes. They're killing me." I mumbled and returned my attention to the confusing straps. I heard Edwards footsteps and looked up to find him standing in front of me, all the signs of frustration gone from his features as the crooked smile made its appearance again.

"Come on." He said as he turned around and gestured to his back.

I stared at his back for a moment, noticing the muscles under his rather tight shirt.

"Bella." He called for me before turning his neck to look at me, his eyebrows raised.

I didn't know what he wanted me to do. "What?"

"Well, hop on."

My eyes widened at his suggestion. Did he seriously want me to carry me to… wherever? "I can't."

"It's either this or the shoes, Bella."

That was all it took for me to decide I was going to let Edward carry me. Smiling, I shook my head; even in my drunken state it seemed a ridiculous idea. Edward lowered his body a little so I could wrap my arms around his neck and I jumped up his back, his arms around my legs at either side of his body.

I rested my head against Edwards neck and took a deep breath, inhaling his scent. It wasn't a cologne kind of scent, but something purely Edward. A soft breeze hit my legs and I jumped up when I realised I could feel said soft breeze on my ass as well. Fuuuuck, did I mention I hated dresses?

My sudden movement startled Edward and I shrieked when I realised Edward was stumbling and we were going to hit the ground, or rather the grass. While I was in the middle of silently thanking God there was grass instead of concrete, I landed with an 'umpf' leaving my mouth at the impact.

It took me a moment before it dawned on me I was laying on the ground, my legs still awkwardly wrapped around Edward's waist and Edward halfway on top of me. How we had managed to turn around during our fall was beyond me.

Edward pushed himself up as far as my legs would allow him. "Shit, Bella, are you alright?" One of his hands brushed the hair out of my face and he looked at me concerned.

I knew I was supposed the tell him I was fine, but I could only laugh. Edward seemed to realise I hadn't hurt myself as his worried expression faded and he started chuckling as well. He hid his face in my neck and I felt the muscles in his stomach move from his laughing.

My own laughter turned into a happy sigh when I felt Edwards brush his lips over my skin. I wanted to turn my head to give him better access, but he placed his hand on my cheek and kept my head still. Slowly, the brushing of his lips turned into feather light kisses on my skin as he moved towards my jaw and my breathing picked up. It seemed to take him forever to reach my jaw, my cheek and then, finally the corner of my mouth.

Ready to feel his lips on mine, I turned a little and leaned in to close the very small distance between us but Edward pulled away. I whimpered, not liking him pulling away in any way, and the damn asstart chuckled before placing his lips on the other side of my neck and beginning all over again.

As much as I liked it, it was rather frustrating how slow Edward was going. With my legs still wrapped around him, I locked my ankles behind his back and pulled his body closer to mine. I couldn't keep myself from smiling when I felt the bulge in his jeans. Everything about Jacob was huge, so I had assumed his goods were huge too. Feeling Edward now, even if it was through his jeans, I concluded I had to revise my definition of huge.

"Fuck, Bella." Edward groaned and his lips stopped their work on my skin.

I took the opportunity and ran my hands through his hair, enjoying the surprisingly soft texture of it before pulling it and silently demanding Edward to raise his head. Not wasting any more time, I practically attacked his mouth and moaned when I felt his tongue seeking entrance. I happily complied and parted my lips for him.

Nothing ever tasted as good as Edward.

His hands travelled along my body, from my hips to my ribs to the sides of my breasts and, again, he decided to tease me, touching me everywhere except where I really wanted him.

"Edward," I breathed out heavily as I broke our kiss, "either you're going to hurry this up or I'm going back to that club to find someone to finish this with." Did I just say that? This was exactly why I never drank too much alcohol.

Thankfully, Edward chuckled. "You're one of a kind, Bella." He lowered himself on my neck again, but started kissing and licking the swell of my left breast, causing me to moan and arch my back. His hands took advantage of that and found their way between the grass and my body, reaching for the zipper of the dress.

Wait. Grass. Outside.

Frowning, I looked around us while Edward pulled the zipper of my dress down partially and I noticed we were halfway up someone's driveway – a ridiculously long driveway I might add, I couldn't even see the house from here – getting it on while laying on their front yard lawn. Edward tugged the fabric of my dress down, revealing the night blue bra and he groaned.

"Bella, you're-"

"Halfway naked in someone's front yard!" I cut him off, only now fully realising what our surroundings meant. "Fuck, Edward, please tell me your place is nearby."

Edward laughed loudly at that but I didn't think it was funny at all. "I don't think the owner would mind, Bella."

Unlocking my ankles around his waist, I started pulling my dress back over my chest, trying to cover myself up as much as possible. "No way I'm having sex on somebody's lawn, Edward. Besides, you don't know that. Why would you know that?"

"Because I live here."

I felt somewhat relieved at his answer, glad I wasn't making a fool of myself in the garden of a stranger. But did he seriously want to have sex on his lawn?

"What a gentleman you are, Edward. Taking your women in your front yard."

Edward smiled his crooked smile and suddenly fucking here didn't seem such a bad idea. "Only you, Bella. You're special."

I laughed in reply as Edward got up and held out his hand to me. I took it and let him pull me up, while clutching my dress to my chest with my other hand. He didn't let go of my hand once I was standing, but entwined our fingers while walking up the driveway.

Slowly, a huge mansion became more and more clear through the trees it was hidden behind and I gasped when we stood in front of it. "You live here?"

Edward nodded and pulled me up the steps to the front door. He got his keys out of his jeans and opened the door, leading me into a huge hall with a chandelier hanging in the middle of it. It didn't seem like something Edward would put up so I assumed his ex-girlfriend did.

"You uh, want something to drink or to eat?" Edward asked, running a shaking hand through his hair.

Smiling at him, I shook my head. "Edward, what did I say about hurrying up?"

Without another word, Edward claimed my mouth and wrapped his arms around me. He led us towards the stairs, which we walked up rather clumsy but neither of us seemed willing to break the contact.

Edward undid my zipper all the way while I started unbuttoning his shirt, running my hands over the appearing skin of his chest. Groaning, Edward broke our kiss before he swooped me up into this arms and walked down the hall, kicking the last door open with his foot. He basically threw me onto the bed and got rid of his shirt before crawling on top of me.

His kiss was full of hunger and he forcefully yanked his own jacket off of me. My dress followed soon, leaving me in my underwear and shoes only. Edward gently undid the straps of my shoes – proving he was in a much better state than me – and took a moment to look at me, then kissed me gently while cupping my face in his hands. "You are beautiful, Bella. So beautiful."

My insecurities surfaced again when he spoke those words. "Edward, I… I apologise beforehand if I'm not good at this. There's a reason my ex chea-"

"Don't think like that, Bella." Edward whispered before placing another sweet kiss on my lips. "He's a fucking ass if he didn't realise what he had." He kissed me between my breasts. "You're amazing, love." He pulled the straps of my bra down and undid the clasp easily when I arched my back to give him access. His lips closed around the already hard nipple of my left breast and he quickly sucked on it before doing the same to my right nipple. He still seemed to think not giving me what I wanted was a good idea but for some reason I didn't mind him being slow now. It was… sweet.

"You smell fucking good, Bella." Edward's tongue dipped into my belly button before he softly kissed the skin just above my panties. His fingers hooked into them and he looked up at me with a silent question in his eyes. I nodded and he slowly pulled the lacy fabric down, tossing it somewhere on the floor. He groaned when he saw me and caressed my thighs before locking eyes with me again. "I want to taste you, love."

He wanted to taste me? Jacob had never done that. What if- I had no time to finish that trail of thought when I felt Edward's tongue flick over my clit once. "Oh my Jesus fucking Christ, Edward." My hands tangled themselves in his hair on their own accord and I wanted him to go on.

"Fuck, Bella, you're so wet already, and I barely even touched you." He ran his tongue over me again and I moaned loudly. "You taste so fucking good."

While he continued to lick me, Edward pushed two fingers inside me, causing my hips to buck and my brain to shut down. "Fuck me, Edward."

He didn't reply but kept using his tongue on me while starting to pump his fingers in and out of me, slightly curling them so he hit all the right spots. Shit, this was too fucking good. Within minutes, I felt my stomach tightening and when Edward suddenly bit my clit, I reached my orgasm. I moaned his name loudly, blushing slightly when I realised how loud, while my walls clenched around his fingers.

"Edward, that was…" I looked at him, dazed from my orgasm induced high.

Edward climbed on top of me again, leaning on his arms, and kissed me, letting me taste myself on his tongue. When my hands slid down from his chest towards his dick, I discovered he had gotten rid of his jeans at some point. Edward groaned when my fingers wrapped around his manhood and I pumped him a few times.

Seconds later, he pulled away from our kiss and he looked frustrated. He moved his weight onto one arm, leaning a little on my body as well, while he pulled my hand away from his erection. Even though Jacob had never complained, I wondered if maybe I had been doing something wrong all along anyway. My thoughts must have shown on my face because Edward kissed me before speaking again.

"Bella, love, I want to be inside you when I come."

Reassured I wasn't failing at this, I leaned forward and nibbled his earlobe before whispering into his ear, "Then fuck me, Edward. Fuck me hard."

"Shit, Bella." Edward leaned over to the nightstand and got a condom out of the top drawer. "You have no fucking idea what you do to me." He opened the wrapper and put the condom on.

He kissed me again before positioning himself between my legs and thrusting into me in one motion. We both moaned at the sensation and I almost came again just from the way he felt inside of me. Edward held still for a moment before slowly starting to move inside of me. He took my right nipple in his mouth and bit down on it, the pain only adding to my arousal.

"Edward," I half moaned, half panted, "hurry the fuck up."

His thrusts quickened and I followed his rhythm with my hips. I clung to the headboard with one hand while I dug my nails from the other into Edward's back he pounded into me.

"Bell-Fuck, I'm gonna…" Edward slid his hand between us and rubbed my clit, urging my orgasm.

I practically screamed his name when I came and tightened around him. That pushed him over the edge as well and he grunted my name before collapsing on top of me. Our breathing was the only sound in the room while we both came down from our highs.

After a few moments, Edward pulled out of me and I immediately missed him, even more so when he left for the bathroom to get rid of the condom. He returned quickly enough and got back into bed, pulling the covers so they were on top of us. My eyelids became very heavy but I fought to keep them open.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and turned my body so we were spooning. He softly kissed my shoulder and drew small circles on my stomach with his thumb. "Sleep, love."

Nodding, I sighed happily and placed my own arm over Edward's. Today wasn't so bad after all.

"Edward?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

He chuckled and kissed my hair. "My pleasure, Bella."

* * *

When I woke up, I let out a groan. My head was pounding and my mouth and throat were dry. Fuck. I turned over in my bed and tried to get back to sleep until I realised this wasn't my bed. The scent, the soft – probably expensive – fabric of the sheets, the bounciness of the mattress, it was all wrong. Well, not wrong, but different.

Cracking one eye open, I was met by a pair of bright, green eyes. Edward smiled at me and ran a hand through my hair. "Good morning, Bella." His hair was a bigger mess than yesterday and he had a sexy stubble on his jaws.

Even though I felt like shit, I found myself smiling back at him. "Morning." My voice sounded rough because of my dry throat and quite possibly of the way I had screamed last night. Fucking screamed. I groaned again, placing my hand over my eyes and letting myself roll onto my back. "I hate alcohol."

Edward chuckled. "Check your nightstand."

I let my hand drop and looked at the nightstand. I already felt better from the sight of the glass of water and the Tylenol alone. "Thanks." I mumbled before taking both.

Edward's eyes were still looking at me intently and I felt a bit uncomfortable, not knowing what the morning-after protocol was. Edward leaned in and I panicked a little. My morning breath had to be horrible, especially considering all the drinking yesterday. I pulled back before Edward could kiss me and he looked confused.

"Morning breath." I said, trying not to speak into his face.

Edward's crooked smile returned and he shook his head before softly speaking into my ear. "I think I already established last night that you taste good, Bella."

Remembering last night, my cheeks turned red and Edward chuckled again before he kissed me on the lips.

"Would you like breakfast? You could take a shower while I make some." Edward suggested and I nodded my agreement.

So, shower, breakfast, go. That was how this worked? Seemed logical enough to me. Edward got out of bed, and opened the door next to the one of his bathroom. "I'll get you something to wear." He stated before disappearing into the walk-in closet.

I took advantage of that by getting up and searching for my underwear. I found my bra and panties on the floor near the other side of the bed and quickly slipped them on, making a mental note to change the moment I got home. Or well, got to Alice's.

"Here you go." Edward spoke as he walked into the bedroom again. "Hopefully, you won't drown in these." He winked and held out a pair of sweats and an old Forks High School shirt.

My eyebrows shot up in surprise as I took the clothes from him. "You went to Forks High?"

"Yeah, I did. Only for the first year, though, we moved after that. My father was offered a position in Seattle. But we all moved back a few years ago."

I realised it was the first personal information we had shared apart from our break-ups and I liked it. "I went to Forks for my junior and senior year. I was living with my mom in Phoenix, Arizona before, but stayed here with Charlie, my dad, during those years. I guessed we missed each other At Forks High then." I smiled and he nodded.

Silently, we simply stood there, staring at each other. I in my underwear, Edward still naked. I cleared my throat when I realised Edward seemed ready for some action again and he blushed slightly.

"Right. Uh, the bathroom's through there." He explained and pointed to the door, even though I already knew.

I nodded and entered the bathroom. I took a quick shower, not wanting to use a lot of water while staying at someone else's place, and tried to make as much of my appearance as possible. My hair was full of knots and the waterproof eye makeup Alice had used on me yesterday hadn't washed away during my shower, but had only become more smudged. I used some of Edward's toothpaste and my finger to brush my teeth.

After pulling Edward's clothes on, I gave myself one more look-over in his mirror and grimaced at my reflection before returning to the bedroom. Edward – fully clothed this time – stood near the bed, staring at something he was holding in his hand. Upon my entering, he jumped and looked like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Here, your uh, phone. It beeped just yet." He informed me, handing my phone back to me.

"Thanks." I checked the screen and I had a text message from Alice.

_Jasper is the one, B. I just know it! Call me, want to know about your guy! X A._

I had learned long ago not to bet against Alice when it came to such things. For some reason, she had a sense for it, so if she said he was the one, he was the one. "Well, looks like we're going to be seeing more of each other, Edward."

"We are?" He smiled at me and sounded alright with the prospect. I was relieved he wasn't bugged by the fact at least, because it would have made things uncomfortable when we'd see each other at Jasper's or Alice's.

"Yep, Jasper and Alice got together."

"Oh, that's nice." Edward ran a hand through his hair and seemed uncomfortable. "Breakfast is ready in the kitchen." He didn't look at me before turning and leaving the room.

Did he just seem disappointed? Wasn't he happy for his brother?

Shrugging it off because I wasn't in the best state to think about this now, I gathered my things from the ground. I left the bedroom but realised I had no idea where to find the kitchen in a house this huge. Deciding to follow the smell of bacon, I eventually located the kitchen.

Edward was nowhere to be seen but there was a pile of bacon pancakes on the counter with a pitcher of juice next to it. I searched the cabinets for a plate and a glass and the drawers for utensils, scooping up once I was successful in my hunt.

A few minutes later, Edward joined me in the kitchen and we each silently ate our breakfast. His hair was wet so I assumed he had taken a shower. The stubble was gone and I didn't know whether to be pleased or disappointed with it. He looked perfect with and without it.

I was going to miss him.

O-oh, that couldn't be good. I quickly drank my juice and got up from my seat, taking my plate and glass and looking around in the kitchen in search for the dishwasher.

"Just leave them in the sink." I was about to protest but Edward cut me off. "It's fine, just put it in the sink."

After I did as he told me, I took Alice's purse, dress and shoes from the ground where I had dumped them before and looked at Edward. He was frowning, seemingly deep in thought. "Edward?" He seemed startled for a moment before smiling at me. "I'm gonna go now."

His smile faltered a little. "Right. Of course. Do you need a ride?"

Biting my lip, I shook my head. "No, it's fine. Everything is within walking distance in Forks."

"You're going to try the shoes again, then?" He said, chuckling.

I stared down at the stupid shoes, not liking that I would have to put them on again. Besides the pain they'd inflict on my feet, it would look ridiculous to wear these under Edward's oversized sweatpants. "So, you're not carrying me again?" I joked.

Edward shrugged. "I will if you want."

When I looked at him, I realised he was serious. Walking on these stupid shoes, or piggybacking on Edward's back? Not a difficult choice to make. "I'd like that."

Edward smiled his crooked smile before shaking his head. "Bella, you're the most interesting person I've ever met."

Not really knowing what do to with that comment, I walked towards the front door and waited for Edward to follow me. Outside, I waited for him to lock up and lower himself so I could climb onto his back. I rested my head against his shoulder and we spent the ten minute walk towards Alice's house in comfortable silence, apart from me giving the direction a few times.

A few people stared at us when they passed us but I didn't care. I didn't know if Edward did, but if that was the case, he didn't show.

The ten minutes seemed too short but I knew the moment of goodbye had to come sometime. Edward was Edward and I was Bella. We had been good together last night, but Edward didn't belong with a girl like me.

Edward put me on the ground in front of Alice's front door and I got the key out of my purse. I wondered what to say but Edward saved me from having to come up with something.

He reached up with his hand and caressed my cheek. "I had a great time, Bella." His hand slid to my neck and he pulled me closer as he leaned in, kissing me.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I kissed him back eagerly, running my tongue over his lower lip as silent request. He parted his lips and I deepened the kiss.

Before it could become heated, Edward pulled back and dropped his hand back to his side.

"I uh-I had a good time, too, Edward." I unlocked the door and was about to step inside when Edward placed one more kiss on my forehead.

"See you around, Bella."

For some reason, I found myself unable to repeat those casual words so I simply nodded at him before entering the house and closing the door behind me.

"Bella!" Alice shrieked from upstairs and within seconds she was walking down the stairs. "I wanna' hear all about your evening. Or should I say night and morning?"

"It was great, Alice. But I think I might have a problem."

My phone beeped, signalling I had received a text message.

"Oh my God, tell me you were safe."

Laughing, I took my phone out of the pocket of Edward's sweatpants. "Yes, Alice, your little false-alarm incident taught me well."

My laughter died on my lips when I noticed the text was from 'Edward'. Frowning, I wondered when we had exchanged numbers until I remembered the moment I had gotten out of the bathroom and Edward's guilty expression.

"What is it?" Alice asked, but I raised a finger to tell her to shut up.

_Any chance you're free for dinner tonight? E x_

I clicked the reply button and quickly typed up my response; _Definitely free for dinner tonight. xxB_

Edward replied within thirty seconds. _It's a date. I'll pick you up at 7. Looking forward to it :) E x_

"Bella," Alice whined, dragging out my name, "tell me."

Smiling, I looked at her. "Never mind. I think all my problems are solved."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave me a review, even if I can't bribe you with teasers for a following chapter now :)**


End file.
